


100 Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles

by JadeJem



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Ladybug Fluff, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Dork Adrien Agreste, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protect Adrien Agreste, Reveal, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 16,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: 100 Miraculous Ladybug drabbles for the heart





	1. Marinette and Chat Noir

"Kiss, Marry, Kill. Adrien Agreste, Ladyblogger, and me."

Marinette rolls onto her side and sends Chat an odd look. "Those are some interesting choices, Kitty."

Chat continues staring up at the sky, his clawed hands intertwined on his chest. "Answer, Marinette," he sing-songs, his head craning to meet her eyes. He grins mischievously.

"Fine," Marinette huffs. "Kiss Alya, Marry Adrien, Kill you."

Chat gasps audibly, the grin falling off of his face only to be replaced by horror. "Princess!"

Marinette shrugs. "My turn. Kiss, Marry, Kill. Ladybug, Alya, me."

Chat scowls at her. "That's literally mine but with Ladybug instead of Adrien."

"Answer, Chat," Marinette sing-songs, turning to lay on her back and stare up at the stars.

There's an audible sigh and a pause before Chat answers, "Kiss Ladybug, Marry you, Kill Alya."

Marinette stifles a giggle. "You want to marry me and not Ladybug?"

"I love Ladybug and all, but you'd make a great wife. You're sweet, caring, passionate, a great cook, funny, beautiful, determined, and humble. I doubt it would take me long to fall in love with you," Chat admits aimlessly, his gaze trained on the night spread out overhead. 

Marinette opens her mouth before thinking better of it and letting it fall closed. She stares at him for a bit, memorizing every line of his face basked in the moonlight shining down on her balcony. 

"I don't think it would take me long to fall in love with you either, Chat Noir."

 


	2. Marinette and Alya

"Marinette, come on! They're waiting for us in the car!"

"Alya, I swear," Marinette hisses through the crack of her locked bathroom door. "I cannot go out there like this."

Alya rolls her eyes. "Don't make me pick the lock."

Marinette sighs on the other side of the door before reluctantly unlocking it and pushing it open. Alya nods appreciatively, her eyes scanning Marinette's form. "I chose a good one."

"This is the last time we play the 'You Choose My Swimsuit' game," Marinette grumbles, stalking past Alya and yanking open a dresser drawer.

Alya laughs and watches Marinette throw on a sundress over her bikini. "Hey! It looks amazing on you!"

Marinette sends her a flat look. "I chose you one that actually covers skin. You chose me one that makes me look like something out of a porno." The bluenette stomps past Alya and grabs her beach bag off the floor by the trapdoor. 

"Did not!" Alya objects, following her down the stairs. "It's pink! And innocent!"

"And shows the world how pale I am!" 

"Not the world," Alya corrects, winking. "Just Adrien."

Marinette makes a small noise that sounds like something between a whine and a scream. 

"Hey," Alya says soothingly, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "you look amazing. It's time he sees how toned you are." She pokes Marinette where her abs are, and sure enough, the muscle beneath her finger is nothing short of rock solid. 

Marinette jumps away from the contact, her cheeks reddening. "I don't  _want_ Adrien to see how toned I am."

"Why not?" Alya asks seriously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because it won't be enough." Marinette avoids meeting her eyes.

"Oh, Marinette," Alya sighs, a laugh resting at the back of her throat. "You're always enough." She takes Marinette into her arms and holds her there. "As your best friend, I can tell you now that Agreste is as oblivious as they come. You have a chance. Trust me."

"Really?" Marinette asks, her voice muffled by the fabric of Alya's t-shirt.

"Really." Alya pulls away and smiles at the bluenette. "Now, come on. We have some boys to impress."

 


	3. Ladybug and Adrien

"Would you rather... kiss Hawk Moth or eat my cooking?"

Ladybug winces into a laugh. "Gonna have to go with kiss Hawk Moth."

Adrien scowls at her and pokes her in the side. "Ye of little faith."

Ladybug giggles and nuzzles into his neck. "Ye with a desire to continue living."

"My cooking isn't _that_ bad," Adrien grumbles, his heart skipping an odd beat at the feel of his Lady's breath ghosting his neck.

"Whatever you say, Adrien," Ladybug snickers, placing a chaste kiss under his jaw.

Adrien sighs at the lovely contact and reminder that he can kiss this woman wherever, whenever, and however he wants to... Well, as Adrien, anyway.

He turns to her and cranes his neck down to meet her lips with his own, reveling in the taste of her cherry lip gloss. Her hand snakes around his neck to run through his hair while the other hand brushes his cheek with her thumb. The kiss stays sweet, neither feeling the need to deepen it to express their complete and utter admiration for the other party. 

"Hey, Adrien?" Ladybug asks between kisses.

"Yeah?" He pulls away just enough to let her speak.

Her eyes glimmer as they stare into his, and he wishes with all of his might that it could be possible to capture a feeling and bottle it up to keep forever.

"Just wanted to remind you that I love you." She smiles, and never before has Adrien felt so utterly stricken by such a simple gesture accompanied by such amazing words.

"I love you, too, Ladybug." He leans forward to capture her lips once more.


	4. Marinette and Adrien

"So..." Adrien drums his fingers on his knee awkwardly, unsure of how to start up a conversation with the girl across from him, who is seemingly very interested in the straw in her milkshake. 

Marinette looks up, surprise scrawled across her face. "U-um... Have you heard about the carnival coming to Paris?"

_She said a full sentence to me... Could she be trying to be better friends?_

Adrien sends her what he hopes is a reassuring smile, though it seems to make her crumple in on herself. "I haven't, no. Are you going?"

Marinette looks out the window before glancing at the two empty booth spaces on either side of their table. Her gaze comes up to meet his, and he swallows thickly when she beams at him. "Actually, I—I was hoping th-that um..." The smile falls off of her face as she steadily turns red, shifting in her seat. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, and Adrien can't for the life of him understand why he makes her so uncomfortable.

"Would you like to go with me?"

Adrien jumps at her sudden outburst, eyes wide as he stares at Marinette, whose face is consumed in scarlet that's a stark contrast to her beautiful eyes. In fact, the contrast of scarlet against such blue eyes strikes a chord of familiarity in him.

Before he can stop to think, Adrien finds himself saying, "I-I would love to."

Marinette bites her lip and looks away, though the pleased smile that stretches those same lips causes butterflies to erupt in Adrien's stomach.

_ I like her in red. _


	5. Marinette and Chat Noir

"Marinette?"

"Hmm?"

"If you could have one thing in this entire world, what would it be?"

Marinette leans her weight against her balcony railing, drinking the question in and putting some real thought into her answer. Chat Noir is leaning next to her, though his back is to the railing. 

"I think," Marinette starts hesitantly, "that I would want to have more courage."

Chat turns and stares at her. "You're already courageous."

Marinette chuckles and shakes her head before meeting his gaze. "I'm not. I seem courageous, but I can never do what I want to without being afraid."

"I don't think that's what courage is," Chat states, sitting on the railing beside her. 

Marinette cocks an eyebrow at him and mirrors his position. "What do _you_ think courage is?"

Chat considers his response before finally saying, "I think courage is doing what you have to when you have to do it. Not a lot of people have the courage to do or say what needs to be said or done." He side-eyes her, cracking a small smile. "You're not like that. You make the decision that has to be made, you stand up for what's right, you defend others, and you fight for what you believe in."

Silence settles between them. Marinette searches for something to say in response, but her voice dies in her throat every time she opens her mouth. Finally, she manages, "Surely you know someone more courageous than me."

"I do," he agrees, "but she has duties to the city." He looks at her again. "You don't. You do it out of the kindness of your heart."

A smile makes its way to Marinette's face, and she looks away from Chat. 

What an odd thought to have about the same person.


	6. Marinette VS Love Square Logic

"Alya, why am I here?" Marinette queries in annoyance, looking around the empty classroom nervously.

Said ombré quirks an eyebrow and leans in towards Marinette's face. "I don't know, Mari. But maybe you can explain— _this!"_

Alya suddenly yanks on a string in the ceiling, and a poster flies down.

Four faces in a square shape sit there, and Marinette's eyes widen when she sees what looks like herself as Ladybug, and herself as her civilian identity.

Chat's face also sits there accompanied by Adrien's face.

_Why would Adrien be...?_

"No...," Marinette whispers dramatically, covering her mouth with her hand.

Alya grabs a long meter stick and a marker. "Okay, since you clearly don't know what's going on, allow me to explain." Alya draws an arrow from Marinette to Adrien. "Let's start with what we already know." She places two hearts under the arrow. "You like Adrien. Correct?"

Marinette nods, unable to trust her voice. 

"Moving on," Alya states, drawing an arrow from Chat Noir to Ladybug and placing two hearts under it. "Chat loves Ladybug. Correct?" Marinette opens her mouth to object, but she is silenced by Alya. "He obviously loves you, _Ladybug."_

The arrows Alya has drawn are soon accompanied by other arrows. She draws one from Adrien to Marinette and places a question mark over it. She draws a similar arrow from Ladybug to Chat Noir, placing a question mark over that line as well.

"This covers only two ships in the Love Square: Adrienette and Ladynoir." Alya fills in the other places with arrows going to and from faces. "Ladrien," Alya states, slapping her meter-stick against the poster where the arrows between Ladybug and Adrien rest.

She adds one heart on one side and one on the other. "There is mutual attraction here." Alya strolls over to the other side of the poster and slaps it with the meter stick, the tip hitting the lines between Marinette and Chat Noir's faces. "Marichat."

Marinette raises a skeptical eyebrow.  _"Marichat? Seriously?"_

Alya raises her hands defensively. "Hey, don't look at me. The fandom came up with the ships."

"Fandom?"

"Moving on." Alya ignores Marinette's confusion. "As you can see, there is no  _known_  attraction." She draws two question marks on either side of the arrows. "And this is the Love Square."

Marinette raises her hand.

"Yes, Mari?"

"Are you sure this is correct? I mean... Adrien can't  _possibly_  be Chat Noir. They're, like... polar opposites."

Alya rolls her eyes. "God, girl! I make you a poster and even spell it out for you, and you're still questioning me!" She sighs in exasperation.

Marinette's eye twitches. "So... they're really the same person?"

The ombré throws her hands up. "I give up!" she declares before stomping out of the room.

The bluenette stares off into space before looking at the poster-chart again.

"Ah shit."


	7. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a first encounter au where Ladybug has been a superhero for a while by herself, and Chat is new (AKA this is their first meeting).

Ladybug lands on a roof and stands up, panting. She wipes blood off of her lip and runs a hand through her disheveled midnight hair.

_It's getting harder and harder to deal with these akumas... I kind of wish I had a partner or someone to help me._

She clips her yo-yo around her waist and strolls over to the edge of the roof. The sun is setting, hues of oranges, pinks, and blues meshing together. The sunsets in Paris have always been marvelous in Ladybug's opinion. Her loose twin-tails whip in the wind, almost egging her forward into the fast-approaching night.

_Thud._

It barely takes a millisecond for Ladybug to unclasp her yo-yo from around her waist and turn to face the threat. "Who's there?" She spins her yo-yo, said thing now becoming a blur of pinkish-red light. "Show yourself."

A single green eye, nearly masked by the shadows of a chimney, shows itself. And then another. The pair of iridescent eyes stare at the superheroine, curiosity whirling in their depths. Ladybug takes a step back in slight fear before regaining her composure and standing confidently.

The green eyes seemingly levitate from their low perch near the ground until they are at least half a foot taller than Ladybug. A metal-clad boot appears in the moonlight as the being steps forward. The dying beams of the sun slowly reveal the character before her, and Ladybug finds herself drawn to the mysterious figure.

Finally, the light reaches his (Ladybug has identified him as male) face, and a smirk plays along his lips. His tousled blond hair (with black cat ears in it...?) sparks in the last light of the day. The boy is clad in black leather with what appears to be a staff clipped onto his belt. Ladybug is taken aback by his handsome looks, but gets into a defensive position nonetheless.

"Friend or foe?" she asks challengingly, her yo-yo at the ready just in case this strange cat-boy is an akuma.

The boy holds up his arms in an 'I surrender' motion. "Friend."

Ladybug visibly relaxes and clips her yo-yo back around her waist. She places her hands on her hips. "Now, are you going to tell me your name or are you just going to sit there?"

Cat-boy raises an eyebrow as he smiles lightly. "Whoa, Huston, we've got a feisty one," he jokes, earning an eye-roll and a small smile from Ladybug. The boy bows extravagantly and takes Ladybug's dainty hand in his. "Chat Noir, the devilishly handsome new superhero, at your service. "

Ladybug gives 'Chat Noir' a flat look before pulling her hand away. "Awfully flirty, aren't we?"

Chat Noir raises an eyebrow with the same smirk he's had plastered to his face throughout their conversation. "I'm not being flirty; I hardly know you. I think it's all in your head," he teases lightly, causing Ladybug to laugh quietly.

"Alright, alright, partner." She waves her hand about, and Chat's eyes spark.

"Partner?" he queries, tilting his head to the side.

Ladybug steps towards him and crosses her arms over her chest. "I mean, if you want to fight each other for who gets what area to patrol..."

Chat's face lights up. "Can we? I know you're a girl and all, but..."

"You think you'll win just because I'm a girl?" Ladybug asks, smirking and cocking an eyebrow at the boy with the silly cat ears.

His seemingly signature smug smirk snakes across his lips, almost matching Ladybug's. "I didn't say that..."

"Bring it," Ladybug demands with a smile, spinning her yo-yo until it blurs.

Long story short: it doesn't take long for Ladybug to win.

Chat keels over and attempts to catch his breath. "Oh my god. You're an amazing fighter!"

Ladybug laughs breathlessly. "Thanks. I've been doing this for about three months now, so I've picked up a couple of things."

Silence fills the space between, and the two heroes sit down on the edge of some random roof. Chat steals glances at the beautiful girl with the shining cerulean eyes, and his heart pounds erratically.  _She's pretty amazing. I take fencing, and not to pat myself on the back, but I'm pretty good, and she still beat me!_

The longer he stares at her, the more enamored he feels. He's seen the superheroine in action, but he's never gotten to know much about her. Something about her just draws him in, and Chat finds himself battling butterflies.  _I think I'm going to fall in love with her now._

Ladybug meets Chat's heavy gaze with a small smile. "Partners?" She holds her fist up between them, and Chat looks at it in surprise. A grin splits his lips, and he connects his fist to hers in a fist-bump at the same time their eyes meet again.

"Partners."


	8. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Friends AU!!

****Marinette leans back in her desk chair and nibbles gingerly on the end of her mechanical pencil. "But two x plus four can't..." Her eyebrows crease and crinkle in constant confusion as the bluenette stares down at the assigned math homework. "...And that gives me a decimal! I need a whole number!"

A groan escapes her mouth, and she leans over her notebook again, the pencil ending up tucked behind her ear as she rests her chin in the palm of one of her hands. She absentmindedly twirls a strand of midnight hair around her pointer finger as she tries to solve the conundrum before her (to no apparent avail).

The trapdoor creaks open, and Marinette doesn't even bother to look up from her daunting homework. "Hey," she greets with a wave of her pencil, "do you understand the math homework?"

The blond model chuckles lightly, sets the plastic bag that he's holding down, and strolls over to where his best friend appears to be having difficulty. "Subtract four from each side, and then distribute before plugging it into the equation." He leans over her, his lips being nearly an inch away from her ear as he mutters his advice.

A rosy blush threatens to explode across the bluenette's face at the close proximity, so she only replies with a simple nod before bending over her homework and solving the problem the way that her he had suggested. 

When she finishes the problem and circles the answer, she drops her pencil dramatically and fist-pumps. "Done!" She turns to the green-eyed boy who appears to be quirking an eyebrow at her small outburst. "Don't judge me, Adrien."

Adrien cracks a smile before he begins to laugh. Marinette can't resist smiling as well, and it takes all of her willpower to not stare at Adrien creepily as he throws his head back and laughs wholeheartedly. The bluenette glances at him briefly, small, figurative hearts dancing around her head as she blushes.

"You crack me up, Mari." His smooth voice draws her in, and he smiles lightly at her before grabbing the bag and laying down on Marinette's bed. He rummages through the contents of said bag, then pulls out Marinette's favorite candy: sour watermelon jacks. A smile curves his lips when he sees her expression, and he tosses the bag of gummies to the bluenette.

She gasps and catches them easily. Marinette can practically feel herself salivating, and she looks between Adrien and the little bag of heaven as if asking for approval to devour the candies. He nods and urges her with his head to continue. The bluenette tears open the bag without mercy.

Adrien watches in amusement as Marinette's face lights up once the sour-sweet gummies enter her mouth. She pops in another and smiles at him.

His gaze travels from her lips back up to her eyes, her stunning, shiny, bluebell eyes, which sparkle in the sunlight that's streaming through the open window.

"...Adrien?"

Adrien snaps out of his reverie, heat rushing to his cheeks. "Ah—um, yes?" He silently prays she hadn't noticed his stare as she raises an eyebrow at him curiously.

"I was just asking you about your dad's new collection... Are you okay?"

"Oh!" Adrien jumps slightly and blushes even brighter than before (if possible). "I'm fine—dandy, great... fantastical?" He rubs the back of his neck roughly as embarrassment courses through him. "Um... Father is working on a spring line right now. Lots of green and pink."

Marinette brightens out of her curious state, forgetting Adrien's weird response. "Really? That's so cool!" she gushes, eyes glossed over in awe. "I love pink..."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Adrien drawls sarcastically, smirking and motioning around Marinette's room.

The bluenette rolls her eyes and cracks a smile as she stands up and pads over to her chaise. She plops down next Adrien, and the room goes silent. Her pulse races as she lays her head on his shoulder. He shudders under her touch, and his heart pounds so hard, it almost hurts.

Almost.

"Hey, Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think... I think I'm in love with you."

Adrien smiles.

"Glad to know I'm not alone."


	9. Adrien and Marinette

"Alya, wait!"

"Ah-ah!" Alya says, shoving Marinette into Adrien. "We're not letting you out until the seven minutes are up!" And with that, Alya slams the closet door closed, leaving Marinette and Adrien submerged in darkness and pressed up against the Lahiffe family's coats. 

"S-sorry," Marinette stammers awkwardly, pressing her hands against his firm (oh god, it's firm) chest and trying to put some space between herself and Adrien. Her back hits the door, and barely two inches are between them.

"It's fine," Adrien replies good-naturedly, and Marinette can feel the smile in his voice. "So..."

Marinette bites her lip. "Those two are..."

"Something," Adrien finishes for her with a small chuckle. "I think, uh... I think they're up to no good again."

An awkward laugh slips its way past Marinette's lips without her permission. "I'm willing to bet a lot that they are."

Silence settles in a thick and uncomfortable blanket over them. It's been exactly one week since their identity reveal, and things have been A-W-K-W-A-R-D awkward. Marinette could never have imagined that the boy behind the mask of one of her closest friends and partner is none other than Adrien Agreste, her crush of two years. She's gotten way better at talking to him over time, but all her hard work was washed away the moment his face appeared beneath the green sparks because oh loooord she might just be in love with him even more now?

Help?

"Can we talk?" Adrien blurts, his eyes darting away from her.

Marinette blinks, if only to better adjust her eyes to the surrounding darkness. "I—yeah, sure, um—what's up?" She cringes at herself, biting down on her lip and worrying it between her teeth.

"You're Ladybug," Adrien states calmly. "Yes or no?"

Marinette's face screws up. "What kind of question is that?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes," Marinette huffs.

"I'm Chat Noir. Yes or no?"

Marinette raises an eyebrow before answering, "Yes."

"Marinette and Adrien are friends. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are friends and partners. Yes or no?"

"Yes, but—"

"Things between us have been awkward. Yes or no?"

Marinette cringes again. "Yes."

"Why?" Adrien breathes.

Marinette opens her mouth before closing it. She flounders around for a moment before finally admitting, "I don't know."

"Marinette," Adrien says softly, "I have feelings for you."

"Oh." It comes out as an intake of breath. Marinette's heart begins to beat harder, leaving her feeling breathless with her chest aching in all of the best ways. "I—I, um," she swallows heavily, her mouth suddenly very dry as blood roars in her ears, "I think—ah... I ha-have—"

Adrien must get the message because Marinette is saved from answering when his lips meet hers. The sensation of him on her mouth is dangerously sweet and addictive. His hand comes up to cup her cheek while the other one settles at the base of her lower back, and her hand slides up from his chest to his shoulder before gently snaking around his neck. 

Their kiss turns into multiple as they sit in each other's embraces and simply feel each other with their lips. By the time Marinette pulls away from Adrien, her lips feel oddly sensitive and swollen from use. Her breath ghosts over his lips as her eyes dart up to his eyes, which are still slightly difficult to see in the dark.

Before another word can be exchanged, the door swings open. Marinette and Adrien jump apart as far as the miniature closet allows. Alya looks between the two of them with a speculative gaze, the beginnings of a smirk pulling on her lips. "Did you two have fun?"

All Marinette can manage to do is lick her lips and look at Adrien, who nods stiffly in response, his cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. Marinette looks down at her shoes, a smile touching her lips.


	10. Adrien and Marinette

"Hey, Adrien?"

Adrien's head lolls to face Marinette, who's residing in the lawn chair adjacent to his on her balcony. "Yeah?"

Her gaze scans his face lazily, and Adrien's heart jitters for a moment. He squeezes her hand, which he has caught in his in the space between their chairs. 

Marinette's free hand scratches the top of Plagg's head. The Kwami purrs and leans into her touch with a content smile on his face. Adrien almost snorts at what must be Plagg's attempt at a sweet and innocent facade. 

"Do you think Master Fu got it wrong?"

Adrien's face screws up, and he meets her gaze once more. "What?"

"Don't laugh," Marinette warns, "but I think I was meant to be the cat in the Bug and Cat team."

Before Adrien can snicker at the thought, Plagg says, "Yeah, she's a lot more like a cat than you are. Our personalities match very well."

"As do ours," Tikki pipes up, ruffling Adrien's hair from on top of his head. "Adrien is a lot more reasonable and level-headed than Marinette."

Marinette looks offended (though the slight smile on her face hints otherwise). "I think I'm being replaced, Plagg."

Plagg sniffs. "Eh, who needs them? You're meant for a cat."

"Yeah," Adrien interjects, jabbing a thumb at his chest and scowling at Plagg, " _this_ cat."

A smile breaches Marinette's lips, and she squeezes his hand. "Don't worry, Bugaboo. I'm all yours."

"Is this actually happening?" Adrien asks, looking between Plagg and Marinette in disbelief. "Are you really taking my Miraculous?"

Marinette shrugs. "I  _have_ always wondered what it'd be like to be the cat in this relationship." 

Adrien raises an eyebrow. "I don't have my ears pierced."

A sweet yet insanely intimidating smile stretches Marinette's lips. "Good thing I have sewing needles in my room."


	11. Marinette and Chat Noir

"You're really attractive."

Marinette quirks her eyebrow at Chat's reflection in her makeup mirror, her mascara brush pausing mid-air against her eyelash. She bites back the blush trying to fight its way to her cheeks, instead choosing to inquire, "What makes you say that?"

He blinks innocently, his chin lifting from its stance of being parked on the palm of his hand. "I'm sitting here, watching you get ready for your date with that Agreste boy, and I can't help but tell you the truth. I feel like you don't understand just how womanly your wiles are." He waggles his eyebrows, a slow grin splitting his lips.

Marinette scoffs and continues applying her mascara, though the scoff comes out as more of a laugh. "As much as I appreciate the compliment, your flattery falls upon deaf ears, Chaton."

Chat's reflection chuckles, eyes glistening in the dying sunlight streaming in through Marinette's windows. "Fair enough. Is he a good guy, at least?"

A gentle smile curves Marinette's lips as she caps the mascara and turns to face Chat. "Yeah, he is. He's so sweet and funny, but smart and polite at the same time. Don't tell anyone this, but I've... well, I've kind of had a major crush on him for the past two years. When he asked me out yesterday, I thought I was going to pass out before waking up from some crazy dream! I mean, yeah, we've been pretty good friends for most of the year, but I never thought he even knew I existed in a romantic way at all! Ah, and he has the best smile. He doesn't smile enough, but I've been trying my best to change that, and I think it's been—" Marinette blushes when she catches Chat's glazed expression. "Sorry, ah, rambled a bit there. Not trying to bore you." She laughs lightly before turning back towards her makeup. 

"It wasn't boring," Chat says faintly.

Marinette looks at him through the mirror, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Are you okay?"

Chat blinks a couple of time before his gaze zeroes in on her again. She notices the color flushing his cheeks, but says nothing about it. "Yeah, fine."

"Get over here and help me choose a lip gloss, then."

Chat smiles softly. "With pleasure, Princess."


	12. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably going to be a few parts of this because I think it's cute. :p

"Chat, help."

"You're doing great, Marinette."

"Don't lie to me. The entire class knows I can't act to save my life."

"I'm sure it's inside of you. Deep inside of you.  _Very_ deep inside of you."

Marinette chucks a throw-pillow at Chat's face, which he deflects easily, his roguish grin still intact. "Not helping." Marinette falls back against the remaining pillow on her chaise, a groan escaping her mouth as she flails her arms dramatically. "Of all the Shakespearean plays, we have to do _Romeo and Juliet_. And even better, the class elects _me_ to play Juliet. _Me_ , me who sounds like a robot made in the freaking 1980's when I read off of a piece of paper. Shut up, don't laugh at me." Chat's mouth snaps shut, but his eyes continue to glimmer in mild amusement.

"And who's playing Romeo, again?"

Marinette groans louder, bringing the pillow over her face and answering with a muffled, "Adrien Agreste."

Chat chuckles. "What's wrong with model boy?"

"Nothing!" Marinette exclaims flamboyantly, sitting up so fast, the pillow that was smothering her face goes flying five feet. "It's just that he's such a good actor, and then there's me! And the characters are so dramatic and romantic and aghh I'm going to make a  _fool_ of myself in front of him."

Chat cocks an eyebrow. "Why do you care about what he thinks so much?"

Heat rushes to Marinette's cheeks, and she puffs her chest out. "I-I don't. He's just such a nice guy, and I feel bad that he's stuck working with the likes of me for the next two months on a half-baked class play."

"I wouldn't mind working with 'the likes of you' for three to four hours after school every day for the next two months," Chat admits, shrugging. "I'm sure he won't, either."

"Teach me to act," Marinette begs dramatically, falling face-first onto the script laid out in front of her. She looks up and blinks her big blue eyes at him. "Please?"

Chat sighs fondly and shakes his head. "How could I say no?"


	13. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi-continuation of previous drabble

_"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She spea —"_

"Romeo sure talks a lot for a player," Marinette says monotonously, playing with the ribbon coming loose from her hair.

Chat looks up from the script, his eyebrow raising in amusement. "You interrupted the monologue."

Marinette glances up from her ribbon, which has now come completely loose and has left half of her hair framing her face in gentle curls. Her lips part in slight surprise before slight guilt swirls in her irises. "Sorry. You were doing really well."

Chat looks down at the script again, the corners of his lips quirking up. "Try your lines? You've been doing so well with the memorization."

"Should've seen me at rehearsal yesterday. I was a mess with my lines." Marinette shakes her head sadly. "I need to figure out how to not completely scramble the words, but it's kind of hard with A—," her eyes widen, and she hurriedly corrects herself, "—veryone watching me."

"Hey," Chat puts a reassuring hand on Marinette's shoulder, a compassionate smile gracing his lips, "I'm sure you were doing fine. Everyone makes mistakes, and your whole class seems to respect you a lot. This is what I do: I put up a fourth wall and pretend like there is no audience watching me, just the person I'm acting with." Chat suddenly chuckles to himself. "And while you are as pretty as Juliet, you act nothing like her."

Marinette sniffs indignantly. "I have more personality."

At this, Chat laughs wholeheartedly. "Yeah, something like that," he teases. "Now, try your lines for this scene."

Marinette exhales, effectively disturbing her bangs. "Alright, alright." She closes her eyes, and Chat can see her trying to draw from emotion inside of herself. When her eyes finally open, they're a little hazy, and the words begin flowing from her mouth.

_ "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn, my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." _

Sometime during her lines, Marinette had begun looking at him—probably picturing him as her scene partner (which he kind of is).

_ "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"  _ Chat asks softly, forgetting to pretend to read off of the script.

Marinette looks away as she continues.  _"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy, thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."_

Surprise and pride swell within Chat. Sure, Marinette isn't broadway material, but she's gotten so much better in the span of only two weeks! He can feel some of the emotion she's pooling in each word and phrase.

_ "I take thee at thy word," _  he responds easily, his gaze on her even though hers is elsewhere.  _"Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth, I never will be Romeo."_

_ "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?"  _ Her gaze catches his, and something in him sparks like flint and steel being thrust against one another. He drops the script he hasn't been reading off of, his cheeks warming greatly as he nearly falls off the other end of the chaise.

Marinette's character breaks almost immediately, her expression snapping into one of great concern. "Chat? What's wrong? Did you hear something? Is there an akuma?"  


Chat shakes his head and coughs into his fist. "No, no, sorry, I just, ahh—I just remembered that I have something t-to do." He stands stiffly, almost tripping over her chaise in his haste to get to the stairs leading up to her loft. 

Marinette blinks in confusion. "Sorry if I was keeping you, I didn't realize—"

"No!" Chat blurts, cutting her off mid-sentence. "I mean! It's fine, it's fine. You weren't keeping me, Princess." A nervous laugh follows. "I-I just have to go, now. Bye!" And with that, Chat books it out of her room, only allowing himself to breathe once he's surrounded by the cool night air of her balcony. He can faintly hear her faint "Oh... goodbye," and Chat facepalms.

"What was that?!" he hisses to no one in particular. "Seriously, what  _was_ that?" He groans and seriously considers knocking some sense into himself via is own staff before he thinks better of it and shakes his head. 

He can almost _feel_ Plagg laughing.


	14. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another continuation of the previous two drabbles

By the time Chat Noir arrives on Marinette's balcony, he can hear her incessant and nervous muttering. His cheeks flush, and he knocks on the trapdoor. A faint "come in" is what causes him to open the door and slip into Marinette's very pink room to survey the issue.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

Marinette picks up one of her chaise's throw pillows and screams into it.

"Whoa, whoa," Chat soothes, gliding down the stairs and taking a seat next to Marinette on the chaise. "Talk to me, Mari."

Marinette sets the pillow aside with a sigh, revealing crimson cheeks and very blue eyes. The color contrast tickles something in the back of Chat's mind, but he brushes it aside in favor of focusing on the girl in front of him.

"There's a kiss scene," Marinette moans, squeezing her eyes shut with an embarrassed whimper. "And I'm pretty sure there's going to be more than one kiss."

Chat frowns, though a confused smile graces his face. "What's wrong with that? They're just a couple of quick pecks—I-I'm sure." Even with this reassurement, however, Chat himself feels a sharp stab of unadulterated excitement hit him square in the chest at the thought of kissing Marinette—not that he's... Surely he can't be... is he—?

"It's supposed to be insanely romantic!" Marinette wails tragically, her hands coming up to cover her warm cheeks and glistening eyes. "And intimate," she adds, her voice muffled by her palms. "Very intimate."

Chat audibly gulps. "Wh-what are you so afraid of? Being a bad kisser?" He laughs, though it sounds more strained than anything. 

Marinette's eyes widen in horror. "Now that I think about, yes!"

"Ah, okay, okay," Chat says hurriedly, trying to right his wrong. "You've had experience, right? You can't be too bad if you've had—experience...?" 

Marinette's face is downcast, her bangs falling over her eyes and she worries her lip between her teeth. Chat watches the action with baited breath, licking his own lips. 

"I...," Marinette trails off softly, "I don't have any experience."

The ridiculous combination of words in answer to his question take a moment to process in his head. "No experience...?" he echoes faintly, the words still not clicking in his head.

Marinette only nods in response.

Before Chat can stop himself and actually think the proposition through, he says quietly, "Maybe I can help you."

The idea screams disaster, but he's already put it out there and is far too embarrassed to open his mouth and try to take it back now.

"Help me... become a better kisser?" Marinette asks softly, gears whirring in her head. Finally, she looks at him, surprise and something else etched into her expression. "Are you offering to teach me how to kiss?"

Chat swallows thickly. "Yeah," he croaks, quickly clearing his throat, "I just want to help you feel less nervous about this whole thing. We've been working on your acting for almost a month now, a-and I don't want to be a useless coach."  _Not that I have any real kissing experience myself, but maybe I can pretend._

Marinette blushes, her lips parting. Chat's eyes are drawn to them, and he watches the light gloss off of them as Marinette newly wets them. 

"Okay."

Chat blinks a couple of times before meeting Marinette's gaze. "Okay...?"

"Okay," she reaffirms, "teach me how to kiss, Professor."

Chat's face screws up, though a chuckle bubbles from his mouth. "That sounded kinky."

Marinette expression flattens, and she wacks his arm lightly. "Shut up and help me already."


	15. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We're not friends anymore" Ladynoir

"We're not friends anymore."

"It was an accident."

"How was you throwing my yo-yo onto a high ledge an accident?"

Chat shrugs innocently, but the grin he's wearing stays perfectly intact. "Whoops?"

Ladybug huffs indignantly. "The only way I can get it back and leave is if I detransform."

"Orrr you could stay and hang out with your favorite person." Chat smiles hopefully.

"Alya?" His expression flattens, and Ladybug giggles lightly. "Just kidding, Minou, but I'm still mad at you for trapping me here."

"How can I make it up to you, My Lady?"

"You could get my yo-yo."

"Other than that."

Ladybug relinquishes a sigh and shakes her head, a fond smile gracing her lips. "Tell me something I don't know."

Chat blinks at her. "Like—anything?"

Ladybug leans against the single chimney on the roof, shrugging. "Sure."

Chat seems to consider his answer for a minute before saying, "I like being Chat Noir more than I like being my civilian self sometimes."

At this, Ladybug raises an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

Chat looks at her and winks. "Because I get to be with you, My Lady."

Ladybug snorts, ignoring the way her cheeks warm. "I see."

"Your turn," Chat sing-songs, gliding over to Ladybug and throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Tell me something, Bug."

"Do I have to? You're the one who threw my yo-yo so I couldn't leave."

"Please?" Chat's eyes glisten in the moonlight, a hint of hope welling within them.

Ladybug sighs, carefully weighing her options. Finally, she says, "I'm Class President at school."

Chat rolls his eyes. "I could've guessed that. Give me something  _good_."

"That _was_ good," Ladybug huffs, crossing her arms and stepping away from Chat. "Fine. I..." She purses her lips before going to hell with it. "I want to become a designer."

"A designer?" Chat asks, his cat ears perking in interest. "A fashion designer?"

Ladybug shrugs. "Guess you'll never know."

"Aww, c'mon, Bugabooo!"

"Nope, now you have to get me my yo-yo because I told you something when I didn't have to."

Chat deflates. "Fine," he grumbles, extending his baton.

Ladybug laughs quietly. "Silly cat."


	16. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have a date with destiny" Ladynoir

"I have a date with destiny."

"You're going to hurt yourself, Chat."

"Ye of little faith," Chat scoffs, waving Ladybug's criticisms away. "I'm going to go viral."

"We're already viral," Ladybug points out. "We're superheroes. This is not necessary."

"I'm gonna do it."

"Chat, please get down. I don't want to have to clean you off the road and ask Master Fu for another partner," Ladybug pleads halfheartedly, grabbing his arm as he steps onto the platform.

Chat throws a playful glare at her. "It's only tightrope walking on my own staff about a hundred feet. Tell me you don't want to see this."

"I don't want to see this."

Chat nods. "I'm doing it."

"Chat, nooo!" Ladybug yanks on his arm again, and the gathering crowd below roars with excitement as Chat pulls Ladybug with him onto the platform. He lifts her and settles her legs on his shoulders so she's straddling his head, and Ladybug sighs in resignation. "This is what happens when you give magical jewelry to teenagers."


	17. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you make out with that, I will do anything you want for the next hour" Ladynoir

"If you make out with that, I will do anything you want for the next hour," Ladybug states, indicating the potted plant on her own balcony from the roof across the street.

"What, the plant?" Chat asks, excitement touching his voice.

Ladybug opens her mouth before closing it. "You're actually going to do it?"

"Hell yeah, I am," Chat replies, already extending is staff in the direction of Marinette's balcony. "I've always wanted to hang with you for longer than five minutes, Bugaboo." He winks before vaulting over to her balcony. 

"We hang out all the time!" Ladybug calls, shaking her head as Chat lands lightly and examines his options. She bites her lip to contain her giggles when Chat picks up one of the potted plants and presses his lips against it. "'Atta way, Kitty!" she jeers playfully, almost doubling over in laughter. 

When Chat finally sets Marinette's plant back down, he's grinning broadly at Ladybug, his eyes sparkling. Ladybug sobers from her laughter when Chat lands next to her. "Poor plant," she manages, almost falling into another round of laughter.

"More like poor me," Chat corrects. "I was doing all the work!"

Ladybug giggles again, and this seems to spur Chat on even further. "I mean really, I think Marinette needs to teach her plants a thing or two."

"Or maybe"—Ladybug taps his bell lightly—"you need to refrain from going around kissing people's greenery." Her eyes flick up to meet his, an amused smile stretching her lips. Chat watches her with wide eyes as she puts space between them. "Alright, Chaton. What will I be wasting my time on doing for the next fifty-eight minutes."

Chat jumps in surprise before he opens his mouth to argue. "Hey! Don't start the clock yet! That doesn't count!"

Ladybug shrugs. "It did in my book."

Chat grumbles something under his breath before he looks around frantically. After a moment of thoughtfulness, his entire face brightens, and he extends his hand. "Shall we?"

Ladybug cocks an eyebrow before taking his hand. "Do I have a choice?"

Chat grins. "Nope."


	18. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is that a Tinder profile?" Marichat
> 
> If you want to request prompts and ships, my tumblr is https://jaidenarmitage.tumblr.com/:)

"Is that a Tinder profile?"

Marinette jumps violently and shuts her laptop as fast as she can. She whirls in her desk chair, her accusatory glare settling on Chat Noir. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Chat chuckles. "Sorry, Princess. You didn't answer my question."

Marinette rubs her temples, her cheeks burning. "Yes," she mutters, "but there is a perfectly good expla—"

Chat picks Marinette up effortlessly and sets her to the side so he's now in her chair. He pries open her laptop, and Marinette sighs in resignation.

"Wow, Princess, you're clawfully pawpular." He throws her a sidelong wink.

Marinette feels her cheeks darken. "It's not what you think! My friend told me that the guy I like has a profile, and I was just seeing if I could find it!"

Chat sends her a crooked grin. "Mystery Man has a Tinder?"

"I don't know for sure," Marinette murmurs sheepishly, "but I was curious enough to try and find out."

"No worries, Mari. I think it's cute," Chat prods playfully, standing from her desk chair. "Can I hang here for a while?"

"Sure," Marinette concedes, releasing a relieved sigh. "What were you thinking?"

Chat collapses onto her chaise. "Movie?"

Marinette smiles softly, grabbing her computer and making her way over. Chat pushes up against the wall of the chaise, leaving her a sliver of space along his long frame. She slips into her place in his arms and settles easily. Chat's head falls on top of hers, and she finds herself melting into his warmth with the furious thudding of her heart. 

"What'll it be, Chaton?"


	19. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can and will throw you" Marichat

"I can and will throw you, Chat Noir," Marinette threatens, pointing an accusatory finger at him and stepping into his personal space.

Chat chuckles and holds his hands up in surrender. "Why, Princess, why would you ever want to do that?" He blinks innocently at her.

Marinette motions around herself with wild arms, and Chat's eyes follow her sweep of the top of the Eiffel Tower and the city below. "Get me down from here! Civilians belong on the platforms reachable by the elevator!"

Chat gently grabs her hand from the air and turns it so her knuckles are visible. "But you aren't just a civilian, are you?" He places a chaste kiss on her knuckles, and Marinette swallows thickly, her heart jumping into her throat.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stammers, biting the inside of her cheek and hurriedly pulling her hand from his.

He raises an eyebrow. "You don't?" Doubt suddenly swirls in his eyes as he withdraws into himself, a finger coming up to prop his chin. "It... I can't be wrong. It's you, isn't it?" He looks at her again, and the sadness pooling in his eyes shatters Marinette's wall.

She sighs and makes her towards him, a small smile on her face. She wraps her arms around his upper back, and his eyes widen. He hurriedly moves his arms out of the way. Cautiously, she presses herself into him, her head coming to rest against his chest. For a moment, she simply listens to the uneven beating of his heart; part of him has to know it's her for sure for him to physically react to her like this. Finally, his hands come to rest on the crest of her hips before snaking around her and hooking onto one another.

"Do you want it to be me?" she asks softly.

"So badly," he whispers into her hair, pulling her closer to him. "Please be you."

Marinette looks up, and their foreheads meet. She stares at his closed eyes, her pulse jumping.

She gathers every ounce of courage she can muster and whispers, "It's me, Chaton."


	20. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't move" Ninette

"Don't move."

Marinette's eyes widen in slight terror and surprise, and she stays frozen to the spot.

"Oh, Marinette. Sweet, sweet Marinette."

 _What is it with people random people from school being in love with me?_ Marinette thinks grievously, gulping as the latest akuma (whom she recognizes to be a boy named Ezekiel from a neighboring classroom) steps around her and stops in front of her.

"Do you know how I felt when someone informed me of your heavy interest in Adrien?" he queries angrily, his gaze hard and calculating. His eyes are no longer brown, but a deep gray to match his pale skin.

Marinette says nothing, instead choosing to lean back slightly. She scans the area through her peripheral vision, but sees nothing that can be of current use to assist her in her escape.

"You broke my heart."

Marinette almost rolls her eyes.  _We've spoken two words to each other, bucko. I don't even know your last name._

The akuma's expression softens into a self-satisfied smile. "We're just going to have to show him you're mine now, aren't we?" He places an arm around her waist, yanking her towards him. Marinette yelps in surprise and almost (almost) tries to take him on and escape.

She doesn't get the chance when the akuma gets kicked in the lower back from behind. 

The villain's arm falls away from Marinette's form as he collapses to the ground, and she immediately spins to thank her savior before booking it out of there to transform. 

Seeing Nino standing there, anger surging in his eyes, is surprising, to say the least. His gaze falls on her, and his dark eyes soften. "Let's out of here, Marinette."

Marinette blinks in surprise, but she hardly has time to think before he's grabbing her hand and yanking her into a sprint. Marinette stares at the side of his face, which is set in a line of hard determination, as he leads her to safety. 

An explosion separates them, Marinette flying five feet before skidding across the asphalt. Her knees and shins sting with fresh cuts that are surely drawing blood, but she manages to stagger to her feet and duck into what she hopes is an abandoned alley.

Nino lingers in her mind for longer than she'd normally admit. Something about his assurance and ballsy move of taking on the akuma to keep her safe has her heart skipping an odd beat.


	21. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDAY PRESENT FOR ALLY BC ILY (1/3)
> 
> "I love you and your pretty voice, but I just want to sleep right now" Marichat

"Go, Marinette! Find somewhere safe to hide!" Chat Noir shouts desperately over the howling wind, pushing her in the direction of a shop on the nearest street corner. 

"I'm not leaving you!" Marinette insists stubbornly. "You've been hit with a dart!"

Chat grimaces and looks down at the dart sticking out of his side. He pulls it out with a small shudder before shaking his head and tossing it to the side. "As long as this suit protects me, it'll take more than just one measly dart to—"

_ Fwoop, fwoop, fwoop, fwoop! _

Marinette's eyes widen in horror as Chat's whole expression morphs into one of confusion before it relaxes entirely.

"Chat! Chat, stay with me. I'm going to get you out of here." Marinette looks around frantically, searching for somewhere she can drag Chat so he can detransform and hopefully recharge.

He turns to the side, exposing four tranquilizer darts sticking out of his shoulder blade. "Princess, I love you," he slurs, smiling goofily. "I _really_ love you a lot. I also love your pretty voice, but I just want to—sleep... right now..." His eyes roll into the back of his head, and he collapses in a heap against her, taking the two tumbling to the ground.

"Shit," Marinette swears, glancing from side to side. The streets are deserted save for a few bodies scattered across the pavement. Marinette grits her teeth and moves herself so she's completely under Chat's long form and transforms. "C'mon, Kitty," Ladybug says, hauling him up with a grunt. "Let's fix you up."

Chat's head lolls to the side, a smile stretching his lips. "You're so pretty, Mari," he murmurs sleepily, his eyes opening momentarily before sliding closed.

Ladybug flushes and hunches her shoulders. "Hopefully, the cure will wipe your memory." She steals a glance at him as he half-walks while she pulls him along. Her cheeks warm further, and she suppresses her smile. "But it sure won't wipe mine."


	22. Plagg and Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Help, I think I drunk-dialed someone" Plagg/Tikki

"Tikki!" Plagg hisses, poking his head out of Adrien's bag as much as he can without making himself too visible. "Tikki, help! I think I drunk-dialed someone."

Tikki's big eyes come into view as she peers out of Marinette's bag. Her expression is screwed up in disbelief. "You're joking."

Plagg jams a nub behind him, indicating the tiny corner of the classroom they often meet in to converse while their Holders are engaged in classroom activities. 

Tikki rolls her eyes before flitting out of sight. Plagg zips through the air, staying low to the ground. When he gets there, Tikki is already floating there waiting for him. Her nubs are crossed, and her expression is pinched in a mixture of impatience and displeasure. 

Plagg grins.

"What did you do?" Tikki asks sternly, her Mother Hen coming out as she taps her foot (foot?) on the ground.

"I think," Plagg says slowly, reiterating what he had said earlier, "I drunk-dialed someone."

"You're a freaking magical God!" Tikki shrieks quietly, her form rim-rod straight as she quietly yells at Plagg. "You can't  _get_ drunk!"

"It was last night," Plagg says tiredly, waving off her frustration. "The kid drowned me in catnip as an experiment because he was curious—you know what that wonderful stuff does to me—and started ranting about how in love with Ladybug he is before switching to his strong and 'kindling' feelings for Marinette." Plagg yawns, smirking at Tikki's furious demeanor. "I was rolling around on the bed, and I rolled over his phone. I heard the dial tone as Adrien was jabbering before it went to voicemail." Plagg looks from side to side conspiratorially before leaning and murmuring, " _Marinette's_ voicemail."

Tikki gasps, horror curling in her expression. "She cannot be allowed to hear that."

"Especially 'cus the kid was also ranting about being Chat Noir," Plagg adds.

Tikki makes a noise somewhere between a scream and a moan. "We have to fix this."

Plagg shrugs. "I say let fate do the work. It's better if they know, anyway."

"How in the world would that be _better?!"_ Tikki fumes. "Marinette can barely function around Adrien! If she finds out that he's also her attractive and insanely flirty partner who's claimed to be  _in love_ with her, their team dynamic is going to roll over and _die!"_

"Have some faith, Tik. I think they'll work it out."

Tikki shakes her head viciously. "No, that voicemail _needs_ to be deleted, and you're going to help me."

***   *   ***

"Hey, kid, you know who you should hang out with?" Plagg asks casually from Adrien's bag, drawing his Holder's attention from his lunch. 

"Who?" Adrien asks around a bite of sandwich.

"Bakery girl." Plagg wiggles his eyebrows.

Adrien's gaze turns, and Plagg assumes he's looking at the girl in question. He looks back at Plagg, eyebrows furrowed. "I think I terrify her."

"What? Nooooo," Plagg drawls, waving a nub around nonchalantly. "You just need to talk to her so much, she won't be terrified anymore."

Adrien's expression flattens, and he raises an eyebrow. 

Plagg chuckles nervously. "I'm in need of some cheese bread, okay? Just try?"

"Of course this is about food," Adrien grumbles. He sighs before turning back to his three friends. "I'll think about it," he mutters, cheeks pinking lightly.

***   *   ***

"I almost forgot how pink your room is," Adrien laughs lightheartedly.

Marinette blushes and giggles nervously, and Plagg is tempted to roll his eyes as he watches her worry her lip. "Err yeah... So, why did you want to come over again?"

Plagg can feel Adrien shrug. "I just wanted to, I dunno, hang out?"

By the look on Marinette's face, Plagg is guessing Adrien just pulled his 'innocently confused yet still outrageously good-looking' expression to try and get a pass rather than attempt to come up with an actual good excuse. 

"R-right, yeah, um, we can... watch a movie...? I-I don't really know how much time you have."

Adrien waves her off. "Asked Nathalie to clear my schedule. I'm yours for the day." Plagg can only imagine the look of horror on Adrien's face, and snickers quietly. "I—you know what I—uh, yeah..."

Marinette looks gobsmacked. "Mine for the day," she echoes faintly. "You cleared your schedule so you could me with hang? I mean—hang with me?"

Adrien's arm moves, and Plagg gets jostled. "Y-yeah, I mean, if that's okay...?"

Plagg's vision spins for a moment before he's able to focus on Marinette again. She blinks before a grin that lights up her entire face splits her lips. "Yeah, that would be super cool."

***   *   ***

"Is this what you wanted?" Plagg asks exasperatedly, motioning at the two teens tangled in a passionate kiss(es) on Marinette's chaise.

Tikki sighs and shakes her head. "I'll admit, I did not see this coming."

"I'm impressed," Plagg states, nodding. "It only took a couple of hours of hanging out with Marinette when she's not acting like a pansy around him for him to figure out who she is. Guess he isn't as dense as I thought."

Tikki side-eyes him. "Do you think she knows who he is?"

"Subconsciously. For now, though, it's her puzzle to piece together."

Tikki huffs. "You knew this was gonna happen."

Plagg grins. "Yeah. Don't tell him I said this, but that kid's happiness is important to me." He vaguely motions in their direction. "She's like his sun or whatever."

Tikki smiles lightly, gently knocking Plagg's shoulder. "Your heart is bigger than you give yourself credit for."

"It's also partially because of the food."

"Whatever you say, Plagg."


	23. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S STILL AL'S BDAY AND ILH PRESENT (2/3)
> 
> "I really care about you, okay?" Adrienette

"Adrien, we've been over this," Marinette states angrily, pacing in place. "I don't need you taking hits for me! I can handle myself!"

"I know you can, Bug!" Adrien replies fervently. "I know that better than anyone! But the akuma always goes for you, and as your partner of lesser importance, it's my job to make sure you stay in the fight without any disabilities!"

"I can handle myself!" Marinette repeats, her voice reaching a shout as her hands ball into angry fists. "How do you think watching you take hits for me feels? Huh? What kind of panic attack do you think I go through when something happens to you?" Her voice cracks as furious tears flood her eyes. She grits teeth and hurriedly wipes the tears that spill over.

Adrien's expression softens, and he steps forward and takes her into his arms. Marinette lets him, her hands staying firmly planted on his chest as she lays her head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Adrien says soothingly, his hands rubbing big, reassuring circles up and down her back.

Marinette sniffles. "I really care about you, okay?" she admits softly, the fabric of his shirt muffling her voice.

Adrien pulls back a fraction, and Marinette meets his gaze, which is semi-unreadable. "I really care about you, too."

Marinette's tongue darts out to wet her lips. Adrien's eyes follow the action as different emotions flit across his expression.

"So," Marinette blurts, cheeks darkening heavily as she jumps to attention and looks everywhere but at Adrien, "how is Plagg?"

 


	24. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What part of 'stay in the box' did you not understand?' Ladynoiiiiiiir mwahahah

"Gahh! Chat! What part of 'stay in the box' did you not understand?" 

Chat merely blinks his big, innocently green eyes at her. 

"C'mere, you dumb cat," Ladybug mutters, crouching down and scooping her partner-turned-literal-cat-because-jesus-fuck-this-akuma-is-annoying up. She cradles him in her arms like he's a baby and taps his nose with a small smile. "You know, you're a lot cuter now. I think I might just have to let you live out the rest of your days as a kitten."

Chat's kitten eyes spark mischievously, but he says nothing (obviously, because he's a cat now).

Ladybug relinquishes a sigh before lifting her partner up so she can look him in the eyes. "As much as I want your help, I'm afraid you might get hurt like this." A thought occurs to Ladybug, and she snorts in amusement before giggling into her shoulder.

Chat's non-existent eyebrow lifts in question, and Ladybug coos at him before elaborating with a small giggle, "I might step on you."

Never before has Marinette ever seen an expression so flat. This reactions brings a bout of laughter as Ladybug cradles him against her chest again so she doesn't drop him.

Chat swats at her with a paw, though something resembling a smile has taken hold of his kitty mouth. Ladybug's giggles fade with a small swipe of her finger at the corner of her eye, and she holds Chat out in front of her. "Don't give me that sad look, mon minou." She rubs her nose against his with another giggle before placing a loud kiss on his little forehead. 

Chat's eyes widen grandly in surprise before embarrassment floods what little expression he has in his current state. 

A distant crash echoes off the nearby buildings, and Ladybug bites her lip before sending Chat an apologetic look. "Sorry, Kitty, but you're going back into the box."

Chat meows in objection.

Ladybug sends him a pointed look as she sets him down in the cardboard box she had taken from her parents' bakery. "This time stay. Okay?"

His ears flatten, and Ladybug feels so bad and overwhelmed by his cuteness, she leans in one last time and plants another kiss on his little, wet nose. "See you soon."

 _Oh, I am never going to hear the end of this,_ she thinks as she stands and runs off. _But there are worse things than being accused of giving out kitty kisses._

Ladybug ignores the heat rising to her cheeks. 

_Definitely worse things._


	25. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat - "If you're not nice, I won't let you in my blanket fort."

"Chat."

Chat ignores Marinette, grabbing another pillow from the pile he had knocked off of her bed and fluffing it. 

"Chat, I get that you're mad at me, but is this really necessary?"

No response.

Marinette relinquishes a sigh, taking a seat on the stairs leading up to her loft bed, which is now bare save for the mattress. She watches her crime-fighting partner continue to layer up on pillows before he takes a gigantic blanket and throws it over her desk chair. He then stretches it so it reaches her chaise, and he clips it in place using a few stolen bobby pins. He takes the third corner and pins it to the bottom of her loft stairs, leaving the blanket entrance just touching her toes.

Chat then proceeds to ignore her and duck into the surprisingly spacious blanket fort he's just manufactured.

"Chat—"

"If you're not nice, I won't let you in my blanket fort."

Marinette's face screws up. "I'm not being mean—"

"Friends don't keep secrets, Marinette," he cuts her off coldly, his form shifting under the inordinately large blanket.

Marinette winces at the use of her full name, not used to hearing it from Chat because of his array of silly nicknames for her. 

"I'm sorry, Chat, but secret superhero identities are not things that are supposed to be shared; hence the  _secret_  part," Marinette states incredulously. "Are you seriously mad at me for not telling you that I'm Ladybug?"

Chat grumbles incoherently from somewhere in his fort.

"What?"

"Yes, I'm mad!" Chat snaps. "You—you shut me down as Ladybug constantly, so then I finally find a way to get over her by falling for you, only to find out that  _you are Ladybug!"_

Marinette cringes, her heart giving a painful little lurch. "I'm sorry," she whispers, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looking away from the mass of blanket. "I didn't know you liked Marinette in that way..."

"The nightly visits weren't obvious enough?" Chat asks, much softer than previously. "I wanted to see you  _constantly,_  Marinette. I wanted to touch you, and hug you, and talk to you, and just be with you because you were real. You  _are_  real. Ladybug was never real until... well, until now. And now that I know that you're her... I just feel so stupid because I fell for you  _twice!_  How does that even happen? And now I just don't know what to do with myself because no one compares to you..."

Marinette's chest swells with a heavy pressure, and she holds her breath in hopes of keeping the guilty tears at bay. Could she even see Chat Noir that way? Does she? She loves her partner to death, but to what degree...?

When she finally can't help but let out a shaky breath, a tear slides down her face. She breathes as quietly as possible, hoping beyond all hope that Chat doesn't hear the way her breath quivers horribly as she exhales and inhales; she doesn't want him to come running to her with apologies spilling out of every pore of his body. 

"...Marinette?"

Marinette holds her breath again and hurriedly scrubs at her eyes. "Yeah?" Her voice cracks, and she winces as the blanket begins to shift. 

In record time, Chat's head pops out of the blankets at her feet, concern etching every inch of his face. Marinette looks away, using a hand to shield her profile from him.

"Oh, Mari. I—I'm so, so sorry. Please don't cry." He emerges fully from his fort, coming to sit next her and pull her hands from her face. Marinette sniffles guiltily at the pained look on Chat's face. "What can I do to make it better?" he asks, wiping the onslaught of quiet tears from the crests of Marinette's cheeks with his thumbs as he stares into her eyes. 

Something in Marinette crumbles, and she shakes her head with a small sob, reaching for Chat and catching him in a tight hug. He holds her as she cries, rubbing small circles and tracing patterns on the small of her back as he mutters sweet-nothings in her ear. 

"I-I'm s-so sorry, Ch-Chat," Marinette hiccups, shaking her head again. "I—I di-didn't m-mean to—"

"It's okay, Mari. It's okay. It's not your fault. I should never have been upset with you for this. This is on me. I'm the one who went and fell in love with you all over again."

Marinette stifles her sobs and pulls away from Chat, hating the self-loathing in his eyes as he stares at the blanket fort. She wipes at the last of her tears before bringing a hand up and cupping his cheek, forcing him to look at her. 

"Do you know what I love about you, Chat?" she queries quietly, her eyes trained on his. "You always put the people you care about before yourself. That's why I—," her breath hitches, from the aftershock of her sobs or something else, she doesn't know, "I..." Her eyes flick down to his lips of their own accord, and she wets hers out of pure necessity. 

Chat's eyes trace the action, but he makes no move to shift closer.

"I think... I might...," Marinette trails off, frowning as she finds herself leaning closer, "be just a little..." She stops when their noses brush and Chat sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes lidded as they flick between her eyes and her lips. "A little... into you." 

She presses her lips against his in a quick kiss before jumping back. The warmth sears her mouth deliciously, and she finds herself flushing from the neck-up.

Chat's eyes are wide and questioning as he stares at her.

Before Marinette can even think about what she's doing, her mouth is on his again as she pushes him back against the wall. She settles herself on his lap, a comfortable and steady perch, as she continues to kiss him, exploring his mouth with a burning curiosity she didn't know she possessed. Her hands migrate from his cheeks to his soft hair, and she tugs on it gently, drawing a sound from Chat, who in turn, squeezes the skin just above her hips.

When Marinette separates herself from Chat, she's completely winded. She presses her forehead against his and hooks her hands together behind his neck. 

"Well," Chat exhales, his hot breath fanning her exposed neck and causing small shivers to run down Marinette's spine, "that was—"

"If you pun, I will demolish your fort," Marinette cuts him off, the note of warning strong in her voice.

Chat chuckles, his smile blown wide as he meets her gaze when she pulls away. "What was that? You want to watch romcoms with me in my beautiful fort? Why, My Lady, I think I might just be able to make that happen."

Marinette glares at him playfully, but follows him into his dumb fort anyway.


	26. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir - "This has got to be the dumbest plan you've ever come up with."

"This has got to be the dumbest plan you've ever come up with," Ladybug states flatly, turning and frowning at herself in the mirror. "There's no way this is going to work."

Chat comes up behind her, grinning, and it takes everything she has to not burst out laughing. "Ye of little faith, My Lady. We look just like everyone else now."

"No we don't!" Ladybug snaps, flailing her arms at their reflections wildly. "We look like us only  _stupid!"_

"No one ever claimed the akuma were smart. This is going to work," Chat reassures her, honking the fake red nose pinching her real nose. 

Ladybug positively  _scowls_. "No one is going to think we're clown cronies, Chat."

"No one but the clown akuma," Chat sing-songs, patting her rainbow afro. "Trust me, Bug."

"Famous last words," Ladybug grumbles, reluctantly allowing Chat to drag her out of the dressing room and into the light of day.

***   *   ***

Update: the plan worked somehow, and Chat is teasing the crap out of Ladybug because he captured hundreds of pictures of her in her clown get-up.


	27. Rena Rouge, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena Rouge, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace - "This feels like the first Jurassic Park movie without the dinosaurs: lots of fear and no common sense."

"You know," Rena says, landing next to Ladybug and scaring the living crap out of her, "this feels like the first Jurassic Park movie without the dinosaurs: lots of fear and no common sense."

Ladybug can't help but agree as she watches her other two teammates run past them, a swarm of screaming girls hot on their heels. Chat and Carapaces's terrified screams echo off the sides of the surrounding buildings as they parkour their way up a lamppost and press their backs into one another. Some girls try to climb it only to be pushed away by Chat's staff, and some try to throw things, which get batted away by Carapace's shield.

"Why don't they just, oh, I don't know—," Rena cups her hands around her mouth and shouts, "superhero their way to a tall building that fangirls  _can't_  climb?!"

Chat and Carapace both turn towards the girls, their mouths falling into simultaneous 'o' shapes before they vault/fly away from the lamppost and onto the roof of the nearest apartment building.

Ladybug shakes her head and laughs when Chat grins and shouts down, "Jealous, My Lady?"

"In your dreams!"

"Sure you weren't even a  _little_  jealous?" Rena prods, elbowing Ladybug in the side. 

Ladybug's cheeks flush, and she shakes her head, nose in the air. "Of course not."

Rena chuckles and points at Ladybug's earrings as they give a telling beep. "Catch you on the flip side."

Ladybug snorts and gives a two-fingered salute and a wave to the boys before yo-yoing her way back home, biting back the small bout of jealousy she'd been keeping at bay. 


	28. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette - "It's raining, and I can think of so many innuendos I could throw at you right now."

"It's raining, and I can think of so many innuendos I could throw at you right now."

Marinette snorts before wacking Adrien's shoulder halfheartedly. "Because your ability to tell sexual jokes never fails you, no matter the circumstances."

Adrien chuckles, tightening his hold on her hip and making sure to keep the umbrella completely over her. "It sounds to me like you want a sample." He waggles his eyebrows.

Marinette stares up at him, eyebrow raised. "A sample of silence, maybe, seeing as it's rare for you."

"Meowch! I thought claws were my thing, Bug."

"They were," Marinette hums, placing a kiss on his cheek, "but they look so much better on me." She winks flirtatiously. "Don't you think, mon Chaton?"

"Everything looks better on you," Adrien challenges, answering her sweet smile with a smirk that he knows crumbles her even if she tries not to let it show.

Marinette glares, though the corners of her lips are perked up. "Really? Because I'm of the personal opinion that—" Adrien is suddenly shoved out into the onslaught of rain, the umbrella plucked delicately from his hand "—you can pull of the wet cat look much better than I could."

The freezing rain causes a yelp to rise in his throat as he whirls on her, betrayal flashing across his expression. "Are you serious?" he laughs, unable to be angry at her when she's beaming like that. He blinks rainwater out of his eyes and holds his arms as he waddles back towards Marinette, who graciously lets him under the cover of the umbrella. 

Marinette is sure to keep her distance, clearly not wanting to be in the same soaking state as her boyfriend as she laughs her ass off. 

"Well," Adrien starts enthusiastically, a smirk curling his lips as he watches Marinette sober from her laughter and send him a 'don't you dare' look, "now that we know what gets me wet—"

Marinette groans loudly.

"—I guess I should be asking what gets you wet."

"And there it is."

Adrien grins, holding his arms out for a hug. "You love me."

Marinette takes a step back, the umbrella coming with her. "Adrien, no—"

Adrien's grin widens, and he scoops her into his arms with a chuckle. Marinette shrieks and fights him as he hugs her to his soaking form, huffing when he plants a rain-water-drenched kiss to her cheek.

"I love you," Adrien states, beaming and setting Marinette back on her feet.

Marinette grumbles something along the lines of 'stupid alley cat' before leaning her head against his shoulder and replying with a soft, "I love you, too."

And with that, the two marginally wet and soaked-to-the-bone goofballs continue on their way, hands finding each other and weaving their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad account @JRArmitage is where my drabble prompt list is in my one-shot book :)


	29. Rena Rouge, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir - "We did not sleep together!"

Ladybug stomps her foot, having had about the last straw with this  _stupid_  conversation.

"We did not sleep together!" she states vehemently, face warming as her team's attention is moved onto her.

"Mhm," hums Rena sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "There was only no space between you two."

"As great as sleeping with Ladybug sounds," Chat cuts in, eyebrow raised, "we weren't sleeping  _together._  Just  _next to_  each other."

"While Ladybug was meant to be keeping watch for that hour," Carapace says, exchanging a perplexed look with Rena. "Right."

"So sorry I didn't follow your 'overnight superhero sleepover slash Mission Stakeout schedule!'" Ladybug snaps. "It's not like we usually work around the clock! I! Was! Tired! Sue me!"

"Would, but I don't know your real name," Rena snarks. "I'm sure your boyfriend does, though, so maybe I should have him  _fax it to me!"_

Ladybug's eyes narrow dangerously. "He's  _not_  my boyfriend."

"Debatable," Chat and Carapace chorus in sync.

Ladybug growls. "The point is that we most certainly did not sleep together. He's my partner; I feel safe sleeping in his general vicinity. Nothing spoopy about that, ya nosies."

Carapace snorts, and Rena raises an eyebrow. 

"I'm leaving," Ladybug states, unhooking her yo-yo from her hip. "This—this is a victory," she says, pointing at her teammates. "A victory, I tell you." And with that, she's off, swinging into the skyline.

Rena shakes her head. "Pathetic."

Chat shrugs. "You get used to it."

Carapace rubs his temple. "I hate you two."

"Love you, too, fish boy."


	30. Alya and Marinette (Rena Rouge, Chat Noir, Adrien, and Ladybug)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20, Alya and Marinette (+ Rena Rouge, Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Adrien) - "I feel like we've done this before."

"Alya," Marinette whines, dropping her binoculars with an exasperated sigh, "we've been here for  _hours_."

"Shhhh," Alya hisses, holding a finger up in Marinette's face as she continues surveying the scene. "I'm doing this for you."

Marinette snorts. "Stalking Adrien is something I can do perfectly fine on my own,  _thank you._ "

Alya suddenly pauses before lowering her binoculars with an odd sense of déjà vu. "I feel like we've done this before."

Marinette raises a perplexed eyebrow, cheeks puffing out before she shrugs. "Definitely not."

"No," Alya adds on to her thought, ignoring Marinette altogether, "not 'us' we."

 _"Rena," Chat groans, setting his binoculars aside with dramatic flare, "we've been here for_ hours. _"_

_"Shhhh," Rena hisses, jabbing him with her flute as she continues watching Ladybug throw a skilled punch at the punching bag hanging from the building's overhang through her own pair of binoculars. "I'm doing this for you."_

_Chat Noir huffs in amusement. "Stalking Ladybug is something I can do perfectly fine on my own,_ thanks. _I've been in this game a lot longer than you."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, Tom Cat_ —oooh!"

_"What?" Chat yelps excitedly, fumbling for his binoculars before pressing them to his eyes. "What did she do?"_

_Rena rolls her eyes with a laugh and whacks Chat with her binoculars. "Nothing, I just wanted to make you feel stupid."_

_Chat grumbles some unkind things under his breath as Rena cackles and takes off to finish her patrol route._

"Who 'we,' then?" Marinette queries, staring at Alya with a worried gaze.

Alya shakes her head, a smile pulling at her lips as she raises her binoculars back up to her eyes. "Never mind— _oooh!_ "

"What?" Marinette yelps, dropping her binoculars in surprise before lifting them back up to her eyes to stare at Adrien again. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Alya says calmly. "I just like being a little shit."

Marinette drops her binoculars on Alya's head.


	31. OT4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 37, OT4 - "Wanna bet?"

"Adrien," Marinette warns, holding her hands out in front of her, "let's not jump to conclusions."

"He told someone," Adrien seethes, visibly shaking and pressing further into Marinette hands, which are holding him in place. "He told someone about you."

"The hell I did!" Nino growls from mere feet away, barely being contained as Alya anchors him to the spot. "If anyone let it slip, it would be Mister Flirts-a-Lot."

Adrien makes a predatory noise. "I don't flirt with  _anyone_  but Marinette,  _pal_. Can you say the same about Alya?"

Nino lunges, but Alya manages to suppress his body weight with a yowl of frustration. "This is stupid! Who here would want to out Marinette?"

"Looking for comebacks, Agreste? Or are you too scared to admit to the truth that you were the one who let her identity slip?" Nino mocks, cold smirk in place as he ignores his girlfriend's words.

This time, Adrien tries to break free of Marinette's iron grip, causing her to stumble into him and plant her feet further into the ground. "I would never lie to her."

"Wanna bet?"

"Guys!" Marinette shouts angrily, tears stinging her eyes. "My secret identity getting discovered by Luka is not the end of the world! He's a friend, and he won't tell anyone. You two need to calm the hell down and get over your fat-ass egos."

(Adrien and Nino have been best friends for years now, and they've never once gotten into a bad fight. When Marinette told Adrien that Luka had confronted her about being Ladybug, he'd gotten ridiculously upset and had pointed fingers in every which direction.

Marinette just hopes the damage isn't as bad as it appears.)

Adrien looks down at Marinette before looking back at Nino. He relinquishes a long sigh and stops fighting her.

"Thank you," Marinette huffs, relieved. "Let's move past this, okay? I get that it's not good that someone outside of us knows, but Luka has never intentionally tried to hurt me; him knowing isn't the worst thing in the world. I'll talk to him about how he discovered it was me, but in the mean time, you two need to calm down." And with that, Marinette transforms, goes on her tiptoes to kiss Adrien's cheek, and makes her leave, swinging in the direction of Luka's apartment complex.

_Hopefully this won't be too much trouble._


	32. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 115, Marichat - "Last I checked, you were... I don't know, not suddenly hot?"

"Wow," Chat enthuses, clapping wildly and whistling as Marinette struts out of her closet, "that's a look."

Marinette strikes a ridiculous pose, the froofy red tutu and multicolored sports bra she has over a neon pink t-shirt shimmying with her as she dances gracefully(?). Her twin-tails are completely lopsided, one resting on the top of her scalp, and the other falling loose behind her ear; her mismatched scrunchies sparkle in the lamplight of her room, casting shimmering scales on the wall behind her.

"Last I checked," Chat starts seriously, causing Marinette to look at him with a silly smile, "you were... I don't know,  _not_  suddenly hot?"

Marinette guffaws ridiculously, snorting into her hand as she falls into giggles of hilarity. 

Chat holds up his staff and begins to take pictures. "Work it, baby," he says in the most Romanian accent he can, causing Marinette to double over in laughter all over again as she straightens and struts towards him. She stops at the end of the runway (a pink blanket laid out on the floor), exchanges her weight with the best serious model face she can manage, and poses again.

Chat blinks at her and looks down at the camera. Despite her ridiculous outfit, her pose and expression look... strangely, professionally good.

"Have you ever thought about going into modelling?" his mouth asks her before he can think to stop himself.

Marinette falls out of her last weird pose with a small quirk of her eyebrow and a confused smile. "Uh— _no?_ I can't even walk in a straight line without tripping over something."

Chat almost snickers. "You're actually pretty good at it. You should consider going to an open call sometime."

Marinette's cheeks flush a lovely pink, and she looks away from him. "Maybe."


	33. Ladybug and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien - "I don't mean to be rude, but I couldn't help but notice your struggle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, loves! If you want to request drabbles, feel free to find me on Wattpad @JRArmitage and look for the part in my one-shot book that says Drabble Prompt List.

Adrien, admittedly, has done a lot of stupid shit in his life before. He's been home-schooled for most of it, so cause and effect when it comes to freedom and common sense are still somewhat foreign concepts for him.

But this... this takes the cake.

He's never wondered what being stuck on the roof of his own house for four straight hours out in the blistering cold without his kwami to transform him would be like. He's never wanted to know, either, but with experience comes knowledge. And other Hallmark sayings.

As well as embarrassment that will probably carry into his next eight lives.

Of all the nights for Ladybug to have swung by... 

Well, you get the idea.

"I don't mean to be rude," Adrien jumps out of his skin, turning slowly with mortification roaring up in his chest, "but I couldn't help but notice your struggle."

_Of course._

"Ladybug," he greets, his false enthusiasm sounding strained even to his own ears as he raises his hand in a stiff wave, "hi."

She eyes him with heavy amusement, her close-lipped smile bordering on a fully-fledged grin. "Hi." She motions around them, taking a few steps forward. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," he manages, voice jumping a couple of octaves, "great."

His stomach chooses then grumble as loud as it possibly can, earning him a snuffed snort from his masked sweetheart. 

"Do you need help down?" she asks, not even trying to keep the grin off of her face anymore.

Adrien melts in place, unable to be annoyed when she smiles at him like that. "Yes please."

"All aboard," she says, stepping forward and hooking her hand around his hip. Adrien tries hard not to jump violently at the sudden warmth her body offers when she presses him into her side before swinging them to the ground. 

"Hope you had a safe flight," she teases lightly, eyes sparkling in the waning sunlight. 

Before Adrien has a chance to respond, she's gone, zipping up and over the mansion and, likely, back onto her patrol route.

And all Adrien can manage is a heavy sigh of admiration and affection as the butterflies in his stomach flutter at a rampant pace.


	34. Ladybug and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please don’t cry.” Ladrien

Marinette has never been much of a cry baby. Sure, every once in a while, she would tear up in frustration, and more than once, she would tear up in fear during akuma battles —especially where her loved ones are concerned.

But never in a million years had Marinette ever thought she’d find herself full-on crying in Adrien Agreste’s room.

As  _ Ladybug. _

“Hey, hey,” Adrien cooes groggily, throwing himself out of bed and hurrying toward the heroine in only sweatpants. His warmth radiates in waves off of him as he draws nearer and gently grasps her shoulders. Ladybug inches closer, hiccuping as the tears continue. “Ladybug, are you okay? What’s wrong? What happened?”

All she can manage to do is shake her head and cry harder, her hands coming up to cover her eyes. “I—just—n-need—”

Adrien seems to get the message and drops all pretenses of politeness as he envelopes her in a tight, warm hug. One hand holds her while other comes up to caress her hair as he mutters small reassurances in her ear. She presses her head against his chest and listens to his heart’s steady thumping—he must think she’s crazy. After finding half of Paris’ superduo swinging into your room while sobbing at 3 AM, who wouldn’t?

When her breaths begin to steady out into a smoother, more natural rhythm, Ladybug exhales, feeling her own hot breath against the bare skin of Adrien’s collarbone. She blinks the tears from her eyes and feels them slide from her cheek onto Adrien’s skin, which, she now realizes, is damp.

“Sorry,” is the first thing she says, forcing herself away from his comforting heat. “I got you wet.”

He blinks at her, completely bewildered, and Ladybug idly wonders if he’s going to call the police on her.

“It’s totally okay,” he rushes to say, surprising her. “Do you want some tissues?”

With a small sniff, Ladybug nods, her eyes already welling with tears anew. “Yeah,” she croaks, feeling stupid as Adrien smiles nervously. “That would be nice.”

He holds her gaze for a moment more before turning on his heels and walking toward the bathroom. Ladybug lets out a shaky sigh as she settles herself on the foot of his bed. She wipes at her eyes with the heels of her hands, wondering how she’s going to explain what just happened.

Adrien is back seconds later, a wad of toilet paper from his bathroom in hand. Ladybug takes the bundle with a small “thank you” and softly blows her nose. Adrien sits beside her, leaving a small distance between them as if afraid to get too close.

“Are you okay?” he asks tentatively, his hand reaching out but not touching her. 

Ladybug scrubs at her eyes when they begin to sting again. “I’m sorry about all this,” she says instead, looking down at the dirtied tissues in her hands lamely. “I guess breaking into a civilian’s house and snotting all over them is considered a violation of the law.” She chuckles, though the sound is humorless.

At this, Adrien snorts. “You didn’t snot all over me, and I don’t mind. Clearly something is wrong. What happened?”

“Just a stupid bad dream,” she admits, looking up so the tears don’t fall. “I’ve been getting them more and more recently, but this one… This one is the worst I’ve ever had, I think.” She squeezes her eyes shut when a fresh tear slides down her damp cheek. “I’m sorry to—b-bother you.” Her voice cracks on a sob. “I just got up and transformed and ran and—and I c-came here even though you we-were asleep.” She lets her head fall forward into her hands as sobs wrack her body once more. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Ladybug. I’m right here.” Adrien shifts beside her, and Ladybug finds herself caught in the circle of his arms again. She leans into him, careful to not dampen his skin as she had the first time. “Please don’t cry. It’s okay now.”

“He w-was covered in blood,” Ladybug cried out, sobbing harder than before. “I thou—thought he was alive, m-maybe, but whe—when I checked—he was de-dead.” Her heavy sobs evoke something harsh to begin churning inside of her, and she’s suddenly flying out of Adrien’s embrace and sprinting toward the bathroom, barely managing to get there before she’s emptying her stomach into the toilet between her choked tears. 

She feels wretched and empty by the time she slumps back onto her heels. Only when she bumps into Adrien’s knee does she realize that he’s there, holding her messy hair away from her face. 

She looks up at him, utterly dizzy. “Do you have a spare toothbrush?” she blurts, too tired and nauseous to care about how freakishly weird she must look to him.

He releases her hair, his entire expression pained even when he tries for a smile. “Of course.”

Ladybug struggles to her feet, leaning heavily on the bathroom counter for support. When he presents her with a toothbrush and his toothpaste, she thanks him weakly and brushes her teeth.

He stays with her the entire, not saying anything, but not needing to. The worry in his eyes makes her feel guilty, so when she’s finished, she apologizes again.

He answers by hugging her tightly and kissing her bangs, telling her to come to him whenever she’s feeling this way.

This time, her tears are grateful.


	35. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop looking at me like that.” Adrienette

“Stop,” Marinette blurts, sending a glare Adrien’s way as she sets her calculator down with a huff. 

“Stop what?” Adrien asks unabashedly, continuing to lean on the palm of his hand and stare at her with a smirk.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Don’t you have some photoshoot to be at?” Marinette snaps, flustered. “I’m trying to do my homework."

Adrien yawns. “No. Am I distracting you?” He wiggles his eyebrows, and the sound of frustration Marinette makes causes his smirk to widen into a grin.

“I’m just gonna ignore you.”

“Third time.”

Marinette’s eye twitches in irritation. “Third time what?”

“Third time saying you’re going to ignore me before failing.”

Adrien dodges the pencil Marinette flings at him. “Go home! I need to catch up on stuff!”

“But I like being with you.”

Marinette is on her feet and gripping the collar of Adrien’s shirt in the blink of an eye. “Listen here, alley cat,” she growls threateningly, pulling him closer to her face until they’re nose to nose. “If you don’t stop bothering me, I will  _ maim _  you.”

“Would it be a bad time to make a boner joke about how you being angry gets me all hot and bothered?” Adrien’s smile is anything but innocent.

“Chat Fucking Noir,” Marinette breathes, her cheeks flushing in both anger and embarrassment. “You have until the count of three.”

Adrien’s expression darkens. “My Lady, can’t we —”

Marinette closes her eyes. “One.”

“—talk about this? Counting is a little—”

“Two.”

“—rash. Not funny. Okay, wow, you’re serious—”

“Three.”

She opens her eyes to find Adrien gone, his polo shirt still gripped in her hand. She momentarily allows her annoyance to recede as she giggles and shakes her head, knowing better than to believe that Chat Noir isn’t definitely balancing on one of the rafters over her head, grumbling to himself.

“Love you, too, Adrien.”


	36. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s your birthday! Wait, it is your birthday, right?” Ladynoir

“It’s your birthday!” Chat cheers, scaring Ladybug half to death as he suddenly lands beside her with a small package in his hands. “Wait, it is your birthday, right?”

Ladybug giggles and nods. “Yes. How did you know?”

Chat shrugs mysteriously. “Cat’s intuition.” He holds the present out toward her. “Open it!”

“Chat,” Ladybug says, looking from him to the box guiltily. “I can’t.”

“Oh, sure you can.” He waves her off. “It’s nothing big like I got you for Christmas —trust me, I’m not making the same mistake twice.”

Ladybug purses her lips, unconvinced. Chat rolls his eyes. “Open it or I will.”

“Fine, fine,” Ladybug grumbles, a smile coming to her face as she takes the wrapped package from his hands and shakes it. “Is it a yo-yo? That’s not funny, Chat.”

“It’s not, I swear!” he laughs, the smile on his face warm. 

Ladybug grins as she tears the wrapping paper open and stares at a simple white box. Upon Chat’s quiet ushering, she pops open the lid.

“They’re ribbons,” Chat claims, excitement coating his every word as he vibrates in place. “I thought since you use red ones all the time, you might want to mix it up in your civilian life—er, that is, if you tie your hair in twin-tails.” He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, her lack of reaction clearly unsettling him. “I told you it wasn’t much, but I thought you’d maybe still—”

“I love them,” Ladybug blurts, blinking at the matching set of green ribbons before looking up and locking gazes with Chat. She beams at him. “Thank you, Chat.”

He suddenly looks winded. “N-no proble—uh…  _ purr _ oblem, My Lady.” His wink is awkward and prompts a laugh from Ladybug.

“Do I get a birthday hug, too?” she queries, closing the box and holding the lid tight as she holds out her arms. 

Chat scoffs. “Of  _ course. _ ” He wraps his arms around her and squeezes, sighing.

Ladybug smiles and grips him back, affection for her partner flooding her chest as she fingers the lid of the box. 

“Really, Chat,” she says into his collarbone, “thank you.”

She can almost feel him smile. “Anything for you, Ladybug.”


	37. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“So,” Chat says awkwardly, his breath fanning Ladybug’s face, “how was your Christmas Eve?”

Ladybug stares at him blankly. “It was great until you called me out here and trapped us in my yo-yo string, which is, need I mention, wrapped around  _ your _  baton. It feels as if we’re back to day one.”

“I, myself, am quite fond of how we met.” Chat sniffs indignantly, though the embarrassed flush of his cheeks gives him away.

“And it’s because of you, yourself, that we’re even  _ in _  this situation.”

Chat huffs. “It’s not like you’ve never gotten us stuck in dumb situations before,” he grumbles, gaze flickering away from Ladybug.

Ladybug laughs incredulously. “It’s because of  _ you  _ that we’re hanging from a rooftop at four in the morning, and you want to talk about the things  _ I’ve  _ done?”

“I would like to reminisce so I don’t feel alone in my stupidity,” Chat states unabashedly, still indignant.

“Christmas morning is in like four hours. You have four hours to figure out how to fix this. Scratch that, five minutes because the blood is  _ rushing to my head. _ ”

“Ladybug,” Chat pouts. “I’m sorry.”

Ladybug sighs and wiggles, trying to free up her yo-yo. “It’s fine, Chat. I’m not actually mad, just tired.” 

Chat seems to perk up. “Want to play a game?”

“No.”


	38. Ladybug and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it just me, or did the dome keeping us trapped here just get smaller?” Ladrien

“Okay,” Ladybug says slowly. “The best thing we can do right now is stay calm.”

“Right,” Adrien says, shifting uncomfortably as Ladybug’s knee digs into his hip. “Sounds easy enough.”

He watches as the heroine bites her lip, eyes scanning the small dome-like shape that’s pressing them into the ground.

“Lucky Charm?” he suggests unhelpfully, eyeing her yo-yo, which lays, abandoned, a few feet away on the other side of the glass.

“Only works with the yo-yo,” Ladybug sighs, trying to sit up straighter and only managing to kick Adrien in the face. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Adrien grunts, rubbing his nose. “Is there any way out of here?”

Ladybug shakes her head. “Not that I can —”

The entire dome shifts, and Adrien and Ladybug are suddenly thrown against each other.

“Ouch,” Adrien says, flushing when Ladybug scrambles to get her breasts up and away from his face (this is going to haunt him in a hellishly good way for weeks).

“S-sorry again,” she stammers before hitting her head on the glass. “Ow.”

Adrien looks between Ladybug and the suddenly closer dome ceiling and blurts, “ Is it just me, or did the dome keeping us trapped here just get smaller?”

“It definitely got smaller.” Ladybug exhales through her nose, almost as if to seek patience. “There has got to be a way out of this.”

“Other than digging a hole into the asphalt, I don’t think we  _ can  _ get out of this,” Adrien says unhelpfully, wincing when Ladybug sends him a ‘look.’

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way,” she mutters, more to herself than to him. “This akuma is literally all about annoying the shit out of everyone, hence the small, enclosed space with negative room. Maybe if we just talk normally instead of arguing or being upset, the dome will free us because it didn’t achieve its mission to get us to fight?” She doesn’t sound sure, but you won’t hear Adrien complaining about talking to Ladybug for what could be longer than five minutes.

“Okay, yeah. So… causal questions.” He pretends to think. “How old are you?”

She sends him a flat look. “Very funny.”

He can’t help but grin roguishly at her. “You’re the one on top of me; I’m just trying to make sure you’re not legal so the great heroine of Paris doesn’t get arrested.”

Ladybug looks equal parts embarrassed and affronted. “Are you calling me a child molester?”

Adrien taps his chin. “I prefer the term ‘healthy-good-looking-male-young-adult molester,’ but essentially: possibly.”

“Adrien Agreste,” Ladybug scolds, though the gleam in her eyes is teasing. “I’ll have you know, I’m no molester of any sort.”

Adrien raises an unconvinced eyebrow, biting back his grin. “Oh, really? Does this mean you’re a hero still in her youth, then?”

Ladybug rolls her eyes. “No, I’m thirty.”

When Adrien doesn’t respond, she swats his shoulder. “I’m kidding, you dope.”

He laughs, not even caring that his knees are beginning to ache. 

They sit there for a good twenty minutes, bantering back and forth about whatever Ladybug will let them. As suddenly as the dome had appeared, trapping them together, it disappears, leaving both of them to collapse in relief, Ladybug (fortunately?) finally able to roll off of him.

Adrien stands, shaking out his long legs in relief. “I can’t believe that worked.”

“Me neither,” Ladybug admits, rising beside him. “And now I have to go fight an akuma and answer Chat’s questions about where I’ve been.”

Adrien waves her off. “I’m sure he won’t be upset.”

Ladybug nods before smiling at him. “Thanks for making that bearable.”

Adrien suddenly feels breathless. “Uh —yeah. Anytime.”

And with a two-fingered salute, Ladybug is gone, unaware of Adrien’s utterly lovesick gaze following her until she’s out of sight.


End file.
